Jacksepticeye vs Saitama
Jacksepticeye vs Saitama is the sayain Jedi's twenty-fourth DBX! Description YOUTUBE VS ONE PUNCH MAN! Will The Boss beat the One Punch Man or will this just be another boring fight for Saitama! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! Saitama was walking down the street while holding a bag of shopping in his hand,Suddenly someone bumped into him knocking the shopping bag onto the ground and spilling all the contents of the bag. Saitama turned around and shouted at the man who bumped into him and said "Watch where you're going next time asshole!" ''The man turned around his hair was green and had a black hoodie this man was '''Jacksepticeye!' Jack then shouted "You wanna go bro!". Saitama ran at Jack and jumped above him starting the fight without saying a word! Here we go! Jack then dodged the aerial strike by Saitama and then retaliated by throwing a stiff right hook at the back of The One Punch Man's head launching him across the street. Saitama got up from the ground shocked at how that hurt him he then said "''Alright let's go!" ''Jack ran at Saitama and tried another punch at The Cape Baldy's face but he dodged it and retaliated with a casual uppercut right into Jack's chin launching him into the air at ten times the speed of sound! Saitama was just about to walk away when suddenly Jack landed right behind him creating a massive crater and launching hundreds of pebbles at Saitama somehow not even hurting him. Jack lunged behind Saitama and kicked him in the back of the head stunning him and leaving him open for an uppercut right in his nose knocking him on his back. Saitama barely got up from the ground only to be shot in the face by a laser from Sam. Sam then started firing laser after laser at Saitama creating a massive cloud of dust! Saitama then flew out of the dust cloud and then punched Sam in the face blowing him into bloody chunks killing him instantly. Jack then tried a lunging punch at Saitama but he dodged it easily and then threw a massive punch right at Jack's face launching across the street blowing rocks around the area. Saitama then looked curiously at the crater when suddenly he was shot in the face freezing him place literally. Jack then used this opportunity to fired five missiles at the block of ice with Saitama inside it the result was...well explosive. Saitama was launched into the moon at the speed of light cracking it. Saitama got up from the rubble and looked around his surroundings when suddenly he saw Jack flying towards him with the obvious intention of punching him. Saitama then blocked the attack with his right hand blowing the entire moon into pieces of rock. Saitama then pushed Jack off him and got into his battle stance while Jack grabbed his Sword of Bossness and getting into his stance, Jack was the first to attack as he tried a diagonal strike at Saitama who ducked underneath it and then retaliated with a massive punch to Jack's face creating a massive shock wave that shook the entire Solar System. Jack had enough of getting punched in the face as he then kicked Saitama in the chin leaving him open for a slash to his shoulder stunning him. Jack then started slashing at Saitama multiple times but The Caped Baldy kept dodging only for his cape to be cut in half. Jack then with all his strength stabbed Saitama in the stomach spraying blood into the infinite blackness of space as he screamed in agonizing pain. Jack then grabbed Saitama and then dragged him into the earth's atmosphere lighting them on fire. Jack then threw Saitama onto the street blowing the concrete all over the place again except this time it hurt The One Punch Man! Jack decided to finish this as he then fired three smites at Saitama shocking the Hero and spraying lightning around the whole world! Jack then walked towards and then stabbed him again in the stomach nearly ripping him in half. Jack put his sword above his head as he was going to finish this when he was punched in the stomach making him skid back a couple of feet still keeping his stance. Saitama stood up from the ground holding onto his side as he started bleeding all over the ground. Jack ran at Saitama, The One Punch Man tried a full powered punch at Jack but he dodged it and then threw a Beserker punch straight into Saitama's face blowing his head off ending The Caped Baldy. Jack then walked away from the scene he was going to make another gaming video as he was late. Genos then ran around city z looking for his master when suddenly he saw his decapitated corpse, Genos then knelt down to the corpse of Saitama as he started to mourne he was going to avenge him! Result And the winner is: Jacksepticeye! Category:The sayain jedi Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs